1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight unit capable of preventing light leakage while improving the light incident efficiency from a light source to a light guide plate, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a backlight unit to generate a light and a display panel to display the image by using the light.
A display apparatus for a notebook computer or a mobile device includes an edge-illumination type backlight unit having a light source, and a light guide plate to guide a light generated from the light source to a display panel. In addition, in the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the light source is positioned adjacent to an edge of the light guide plate to supply the light toward the light guide plate so that the light is guided to the display panel by the light guide plate.